Goodbye, My Love
by LacedwithLacey
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote for a friend. :) I suck at summaries.. l'


Goodbye, My Love

(Jessica Gauthier x Dean Winchester)

Dean had the demon cornered in a demon trap. Sam was nearby, flipping through the pages of John Winchester's journal. Dean looked at Sam impatiently. "C'mon, Sammy!" he growled impatiently.

Sam nodded. "Um, uh.. got it! Um, vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servirete rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos!"

The demon writhed, crying out in pain. The meat uit raised his hand, sending Sam crashing back into the table. Jess was behind the demon. She had memorized part of the exorcism ritual in English. "I exorcise you demon, back into the pits of Hell of which you came!" Jessica yelled out. The demon writhed even more, wrenching the pocket knife from Jessica's hand, and plunged it into her lower abdomen. She let out a cry of agony, and collapsed onto the hard, cement floor with a thud. Dean looked at Jess, not rushing over just yet. The demon's head snapped back, and a thick, black mist escaped from it's mouth.

Dean rushed over to Jessica.

Feeling a trickle from the corner of her mouth, Jessica wiped her mouth. She pulled her hand away to see blood, her own. She coughed lightly. Dean moved her to his lap, cradling her head with his hand. "Jess," he choked out. Jess weakly reached a hand up to his cheek, and touched it lightly. "Dean.. rem..member when I would.. s-sing t-to you?" she asked softly. Dean stared into her light blue eyes. He nodded. "Yeah.."

Jessica started to sing softly, but weakly. "Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, my love. I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide, what has come, I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, and leave you alone.."

Dean began to well up. "Jess, no.."

Jessica slowly stroked his cheek. "But always know, always know, always know, I love you so.."

Dean reached up and gently grabbed Jess's hand. He sniffled, a single tears escaping his tear duct. Jessica squeezed his hand lightly. She herself had started to cry. "Goodbye, brown eyes, goodbye, for now.. goodbye, sunshine, take care, of your..self.." Jessica sang quietly, weaker than before. Dean looked back at Sam. "Sammy, call Cas.." he sniffled.

"La la lullaby, distract with your eyes, Dean.." Jessica coughed quietly. Dean looked back at Jess.

Jess sniffled, staring into his teared up green eyes. She mouthed, 'I love you,' one last time before she went limp. Dean's eyes widened. "No, no, Jessica, Jessie c'mon.." he said, voice cracking. He kissed her face in an attempt to revive her. No such luck. Dean buried his face in her chest, grossly sobbing. His hands were entangled in her ginger hair. Dean lay there for a moment, sobbing. He lifted his head, vision blurry from the tears. He looked down at Jess, kissing her dead lips.

Castiel burst into the doorway. He shuffled quickly over to Jess and Dean. "Dean, move." Castiel ordered. Dean nodded, scooting away from Jess, still sobbing quietly. He wiped his eyes with his bloody hands. Blood was smeared on his face. Castiel crouched over Jess, a mysterious liquid in a vial in his hand. He poured it slowly into Jessica's mouth, and closed her mouth with a hand. With his other, he prompted the liquid down her throat by rubbing the side of his index finger against her throat. Castiel moved away from the two. Dean almost instantaneously moved back over to Jess, cradling her head again. He continued to sob. Sam looked to Castiel misty eyed. "Do you think that will bring her back?" he asked quietly.

Castiel gave a slight nod. "Hopefully. Within the next 15 minutes it should reach her stomach, which sends electrical currents up to her heart." Castiel said in his gruff voice, while watching Dean sob.

"I've never seen him cry this hard.." Sam said quietly.

Deep down in Jessica's entrails, the mysterious liquid was doing it's job. Her heart began to start back up again, slowly, and faintly.

"Sam, check her pulse." Castiel ordered. Sam nodded, gulping. He got down on one knee, putting two fingers slightly lower than her jawbone. He felt for a moment. "There's a heartbeat," he stated. Dean sniffled. "Really?" he whimpered, looking at his younger brother with a saddening hopeful look. Sam nodded. Dean leaned in towards her nose and mouth. He plugged her nose with his thumb and index, initiating mouth to mouth resuscitation. He blew air into her lungs.

Jessica stirred. Once Dean lifted his head, Jessica stroked his cheek again. "Hey there, sunshine.." she said hoarsely. Dean grinned, and kissed her cheek. "Goodmorning, Beautiful.." he said, sniffling and kissing all over her face.

T'was a happy moment in that warehouse, all thanks to Castiel. Jessica regained her strength (eventually) and Dean walked her out to the Impala, her arm slung around his shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Gauthier." Dean said, hands resting on her cheeks. Jessica nodded. "I'll try not to, Winchester," she said with a grin. Dean kissed her passionately, and pulled away sooner than later. Jessica bit her lower lip, and held her freshly bandaged stomach as she got into the backseat of the car. Dean tossed the keys to Sam. "Take it easy on her, got it, champ?" he asked, smirking. Sam chuckled, and nodded. "Yeah, got it."

Dean followed Jessica to the backseat.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Jess.."

END


End file.
